ROAR: Season 1
by iAMwhatIamK
Summary: A new school year at Beacon is about to start, bringing four students together: Rowan, Olivia, Adele, and Rikki. Will they make it through there first semester? Will the girls be the end of Rowan? Will Olivia be able to help Ozpin do the impossible? Will Adele learn how to better control her semblance? Or will Rikki be the end of them all? (Parallel to Season 1; OC fic)
1. Introduction

**Introduction: Scream**

"Come on, Ro; kick their sorry butts."

Shooting a quick glare at his friend, Rowan Hartins pushed against his opponent, putting him off balance, then rushed forward. Knocking aside a strike, he buried his leather gloved fist in the boy's lower abdomen. A smile of fulfillment crossed Rowan's face as his opponent fell to the ground in a heap.

"And time," the supervisor called. "Results will be sent out by the end of this week. Next combatants to the floor, please."

Walking towards the bleachers the crowd was using to view the entry exams, Rowan shook his head as his friend scurried towards him, carrying their things.

"I can't believe you, Ro," she squeaked excitedly. "That was amazing."

"Thanks Tati," he muttered, throwing his bag over his shoulder. Tatiana shot him a pointed glare, a look he knew meant that the conversation was far from over. Sure enough, once outside, the girl barred his way from walking home.

"What is wrong with you? You did great in there. Give yourself some credit, Rowan."

"Tati," he sighed, "I was sloppy, inexperienced…if anyone on Beacon's staff is in their right mind, I won't be getting in."

"Rowan," she growled, "you could get in on academics alone."

"If they cared only about grades, but Beacon's a combat school, Tati. It's not just any other school."

"Listen here, mister," she snarled, making all 4 foot 8 inches (142 centimeters (I think)) as big as she could, "I will not have you bashing my friend. Do you know how much I've invested into you going to this school? How much Olivia wants you to go?

"You are going to go to Beacon with your sister, just like I'm going to go to the University of Remnant. Don't you dare give up on yourself, Rowan Hartins!" she screamed. "You're better than that."

"Tatiana," the boy said evenly, "have I ever told you how thankful I am that you're my friend?"

The girl's hazelnut eyes lit up and her short nose scrunched as she grinned. "Maybe," she teased, "but I still like the reminder."

"Thanks for the pep talk," Rowan sighed. "You really think I can make it in?"

"I've never known you to back away from a challenge, Ro, especially when it involves your sister."

It was true; when it came to Olivia, Rowan would do anything. So when she was approached to attend Beacon, there was no way he was letting her go by herself. After all, no one quite understood his sister the way that he did.

Granted, Beacon was a school for fighters, not for youths hoping to enter into financial business to better the living and work expenses of the Faunus community, but who was to say that he couldn't do both. He could help Olivia and fulfill his dream, right?

"If I do go…"

"When, Rowan, when you go; think positively."

"When I go to Beacon," Rowan corrected himself, certain to place sarcastic emphasis on the recommended word, "I'm really going to miss you."

"Nah," Tatiana said. "You and I'll be so busy, we won't have time to worry about it."

"You're my best friend, Tati. No matter how busy, crazy, or insane, you are stuck with me."

"And you me," the girl smiled, showing off her teeth. "Now come on; we've still got work to do if you and I are going to conquer the world."

Laughing, he ran after her in the direction of his house.


	2. Love

**Love**

Homework and exams, Olivia had decided, were created simply to make the lives of the young miserable. A mountain worth of paper is spread out in front of her, all of them holding information she'd have to commit to memory within the next week in order to make certain she'd stay to pace with her peers at a school she'd hardly knew anything about before a month ago. Praise God above for smart parents, like her mother, that helped to make the information easier to learn.

"Alright Livy, one more time: Name the ambassadors that signed the Treaty of Vytal."

The girl mulled over it for a moment, sifting through a sea of names before some familiar ones come to mind. "Earl Tiberius Rene of Mantle, now Atlas; Victor Grange of Mistral; um…Rachel Ma…ROWAN!"

Olivia leapt from the floor and threw herself at her brother, nearly knocking him into Tati and on to the floor. "You're home, you're home, you're home! Hiya Tati."

"Olivia," the tawny haired girl smiled, "I think you're choking your brother."

"He can take it."

"Speak for yourself," Rowan choked, tickling his sister's middle to get her to release. With a laugh, she let go and hugged the other girl far more gently. "What are you working on?"

"History," his mother answered, "or at least we're trying to. How was the exam?"

Rowan remained silent far too long for Olivia's liking. "Rowan?" she whispered inquiringly.

"Well," he responded after clearing his throat, "let's hope their impressed by my grades."

"I thought we went over this, Ro," Tati said exasperated. "He did very well, Mrs. Hartins; totally kicked the other guy to the curb."

"Thank you, Tati," the woman responded. "I'll walk you home; Rowan, dinner's in the fridge."

"Thanks Mom," the boy responded.

Olivia watched as they left, then as the door closed, she grabbed her brother's golden tail and yanked…hard.

"OW…Liv, what's your deal?"

"I'm not going without you, Rowan."

"Olivia," her brother sighed, walking towards the kitchen, "you don't get to make that decision."

"Well too bad, I am. And I will not go to Beacon unless they let my brother in too. I'll call up that Goodwitch lady right now and tell her that unless you get a scholarship too…"

"Why do you want me there anyway?"

"I'm freaking 14, I've been asked to go to some school because of some semblance they think that I might have, and I'll be all by myself. Rowan," she whimpered, eyes brimming with tears as she threw herself into his arms, "don't let me go by myself. I'm scared."

"I know, sis," he whispered, running his fingers through her red hair, "so am I. That's why," he said, hands on her shoulders and kneeling to her eye level, "I'm going to do everything in my power to LEGALLY get in."

"No black mailing then?" Olivia giggled.

"I don't think so," Rowan laughed in return. "So stop worrying, Liv," he said kissing her head.

"I love you, Rowan."

"I love you too."


	3. Light

**Light**

Vacuo was beautiful, Adele decided, though very different from Atlas and from her home on Solace; a very different type of beautiful. The air was hot and dry, and the sun was relentless in its shining, reflecting off the tarmac in waves of heat. Well, the view of the Scheher Desert wasn't much, just a lot of sand, but it was something different.

Probably her favorite part was the beauty of diversity. At that moment, a young Faunus, around 5 and of the reptile variety, was running for a patch of open ground, pealing their shirt off to catch some sun. Of course there were some, mostly humans, that thought this was odd and inappropriate, but they were quickly silenced by the father who was a kind of frilled lizard and his frightening display, but it only caused Adele to laugh.

Bags in hand, she descended the stairs into the sub-terranian terminal; another thing that she liked about Vacuo- many of the cities existed underground. Grooved stone from the clearing process decorated the walls as she walked through the building, praying that the crowd would clear enough for her to make it to the bus on time.

In her pocket, her scroll chimed. Tossing her bags to the ground, she quickly looked at the screen. Smiling, she swiped to accept the call.

"Hi Sieg, how's it going?"

"You made it to the airport? How's Vacuo?"

"Exactly how it was described to us- hot and everything is underground. Are you and everyone good there?"

"Mom and Dad are fine, but we're all missing you. Why did you have to go to Beacon, Dela?"

"I've told you this, Siegfried," Adela sighed, sitting on her bags. "I can't just ignore my talents, same way that you can't yours. Beacon's my best chance at honing those skills and making something out of them."

"But what about…"

"Don't worry about me; I'll be far from Atlas…,"

"Far from us."

"I'm going to call you every week and write once a month, big brother," she giggled at his concern. "Stop worrying. I will be fine."

"But Dela…,"

"Sieg, you're going to make me late for the bus. Tell Mom and Dad I love them. I'll call when I get to the school."

"Fine, I love you sis."

"Love you too. Bye bye."

Adele quickly grabbed her bags and took off towards the entrance, weaving, diving, and ducking through the crowds while people scowled her for her rudeness and muttered about the state of the younger generation.

"Please tell me I didn't miss the bus," Adele gasped as she reached the curb outside the terminal.

The boy beside her laughed at the poor girl's ruffled and rushed appearance. "Depends, where are you heading?"

"The pier," she replied, trying to fix herself with full hands. "I need to get to the 3:30 boat for Vale."

"Then you're fine," he answered. "Name's Sky."

"Adele."

"I'm heading to Vale too; want to sit together on the bus."

She looked him over quickly. I might as well, she thought.

"Sure, but only for the bus ride."

"Great; pleasure to meet you, Adele."


	4. Dark

**Dark**

The pitch black of the cargo area was perfect, now if only the crowds weren't there. Gold-green eyes darted in the dark from face to face, taking quick inventory of everyone who was there. Faunus of every shape, kinds, and age were crowded into the small area, but then again, what could you expect from a group that didn't want the governments to know they were going to another kingdom.

Illegal immigration, though it happened frequently, often went to the wayside. So long as you kept you're head down and didn't make a fuss, no one really cared. And that's why the amount of White Fang members present, no matter how hard they tried to hide it, worried Rikki Bhruna. Wherever the White Fang went, trouble often followed. Pulling her hood closer to her face to cover it, she quickly went over her mother's advice to her for the thousandth time since leaving.

I am Rikki Bhruna, 16, and I'm going to go to Beacon. My transcripts were lost, so I have a copy of them with me, and I am more than qualified to attend this school. I have no home to go back to. I must get into Beacon and keep my head low.

Rikki threw a pointed glance at the White Fang member closest to her; rhino, probably second generation-his traits weren't very prevalent, unlike hers.

Movement grabbed her attention like a cat watching a mouse. Piercing the darkness, she could make out the quivering body of a child in the corner. The curled-up little one glowed a soft, but dark, red in her vision. Slowly she crawled towards the child, the latter visibly recoiling at the approach of the older girl.

Reaching around her waist, Rikki undid her outer skirt, leaving her in her leggings, and threw the cloth over the child before retreating to her corner again. She could feel the child's eyes and heard the soft 'thank you', but tried not to acknowledge it. As it was, most of the passengers were eying her with their night vision, trying to determine who this girl was.

Back in her corner, all was safe and right with the world; Rikki could see the entirety of the cargo hold, every person, in clear detail, and her back was guarded. Feeling safe once again, she pulled out her weapon, began to clean it, and was finally able to relax and return to the matter at hand.

Beacon, the literal shining light of the Middle Kingdom, was to be her new home. Sure, they accepted Faunus, but what about her? She was willing to bet lien on being the main attraction on orientation day. Why was she doing this again?

"Mom," she whispered, "I hope you're right in all of this."


	5. Seeking Solace

Grinning to himself, Rowan gazed towards the cliffside hidden behind the buildings of Vale. It had taken tons of hard work, even more hours of training and honing battle skills, and more than a few letters of recommendation from his professors, but he had done it: he was going to Beacon.

"You will remember to write me," Tati said, eying him, "and I want to hear about every last detail, right down to the color of the plumbing in the bathrooms."

"You're so weird," he said hugging her goodbye for the umpteenth time that day.

She tugged his tail playfully and grinned up at him. "Yes, but you still love me."

Rowan nodded.

"We're back," the deep baritone of Richard Hartins bellowed. "Are we all packed up, son?"

"Yes sir."

Tati shifted from Rowan to Olivia, who was returning with her father from the hospital where she had likely showered staff and patients alike with fond farewells.

"I expect to get letters from you too, Livy."

"I'll write every other day, or when I can, but yeah, I'll write you Tati."

"Thanks girl," the mouse whispered, kissing her forehead while standing on her tip toes.

"We have to be going now, Tatianna," Mr. Hartins said sadly, "or Olivia will be late for her meeting."

Rowan shot his friend a mournful look and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I'll miss you," Tati whispered.

"Me too; take care, Tati." With a final squeeze, he followed his sister into the back of the car and closed the door behind him. The two siblings waved to their mother and friend until they disappeared around the corner.

Beside him, Olivia shifted uneasily in her seat. This meeting she was to attend was with the head of Beacon himself. Apparently, Ms. Goodwitch had told him of Olivia's semblance and how beneficial it could be, and the man had wanted to see her abilities for himself.

Rowan reached over and took his sister's hand, offering her a warm smile. She forced one back at him and leaned her head against his shoulder while he rubbed small circles on her back. Eventually, he felt her head grow heavy and knew she was asleep.

He could only imagine the stress she was putting on herself. Sure, the importance and weight of him entering Beacon sat heavy on his shoulders, but what did she feel? A girl, a few years younger than the average admittance age, with untapped potential and little understanding of her abilities, had been handed a scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools in Remnant and was to meet with one of Vale's most prominent citizens. He let out a loud exhale for her sake and leaned his head against hers.

The landscape passed outside, changing from city to rocky cliffside to the flat green of the plain Beacon rested on.

"Alright kids, we're here." Looking back in his rear-view, Richard checked on his children. Smiling as he turned off the car, he let his two cubs sleep as he unloaded.


	6. Break Away

"Why can't my brother come with me again?" Olivia muttered softly as she and Glinda walked further from the car her father and Rowan were currently unloading. The campus was still mostly empty, the sign-in time not until the afternoon, so the pair walked in solitude.

"As I said before," Glinda sighed, pushing her glasses up onto her face, "Professor Ozpin wishes to see you alone. You will be able to see your brother and say goodbye to your father as soon as you are done."

Olivia lowered her head and chewed nervously on her lip, eyes darting to and fro like a scared rabbit searching for an escape. 'Don't screw this up, Olivia.'

"Miss Hartins," a man's voice said. Her green eyes jumped forward, falling on a man with a dignified aire about him. Trying to decide whether to bow or curtsy, an awkward mix ended up coming out, her cheeks burning red.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"I assure you," he said, taking her hand in his free one, "the honor is mine." He shot a glance at Ms. Goodwitch, who left the vestibule, likely to prepare for the coming students later that afternoon. "I hope you don't mind, but I intend to keep this meeting brief. Please come with me."

Keeping close, Olivia entered the elevator behind Ozpin and the two descended beneath the school. The doors opened revealing a long hall and a massive vault.

"Wow," Olivia said, "this place is huge! Does it go beneath all the buildings?"

"Most of them," Ozpin said, walking down the hall. Olivia followed at a distance, eyes wide and mouth open as she admired her surroundings.

"What's this place for?"

"It was originally built as an emergency shelter for the city."

"In case Grimm attacked?"

"Yes, or for other events. For now, it remains one of Beacon's greatest secrets." He stopped and Olivia followed suit. "Among other things…" he said, his voice fading in the large space.

Before them, a young woman appeared to be sleeping in a pod. The ground was littered with scrap and tools, a twin pod being constructed beside her. Moisture frosted the glass as the woman breathed slowly.

"Who is she?" Olivia asked, walking closer, placing her hand on the glass.

"Someone very important, and she's very sick. Miss Hartins, I said I wouldn't waste your time, so please don't waste mine. Do you think you can help her?"

The young girl turned and looked at him with fear in her eyes. She had certainly helped all sorts of sick people in the hospitals with her gift, human and faunus alike, but the dying?

"I don't know, sir."

He let out a defeated sigh and nodded. "Perhaps after some training…" Olivia nodded, but tried to hide the uncertainty in her eyes. "Come along, Miss Hartins, I best be returning you to your family. Do I have your word you won't tell anyone about this place?"

"I promise."

"Good; follow me."


	7. Heaven

The stop in Vale was a short one, only long enough to switch boats to head to Beacon, but to Adele, it felt like an eternity. Buildings smaller than the ones she was used to from growing up in Atlas grew towards the sky, aged and rough rather than slim and sleek.

"Hey, you need any help with your bags?"

Adele giggled as she turned to look at Sky. "Why, you want more to burden you down, pack mule?"

Bags seemed to choke the boy, a stark contrast to Adele's meager two bags. "Ha ha, so funny," he countered, accidently dropping one of his burdens. Snatching it quickly from the ground, Adele offered him a warm smile and helped him to the boat, the distraction welcomed with open arms.

The straight slunk pass the city docks, older buildings, gorgeous natural stone walls, and the fleeting nature and grounds before reaching the docks of Beacon itself. As they came into view, excitement and relief bubbled in Adele's stomach.

"So any hopes and dreams once we get there?" Sky asked, leaning against a guardrail beside her.

"Hone my skills and learn how to doing something good with the abilities I was born with. You?"

"Can I be honest?"

"I'd prefer it if you were."

Sky sighed and looked at her with his piercing eyes. "I'm coming here 'cause it's expected of me. Sure, I have the right stuff, but honestly, the idea of fighting monsters…"

"Scares you."

"Yeah."

"It's supposed to, Sky; it's natural. I don't think there's a sane person out there that thinks running towards Grimm is a good thing. In the long run," she said, placing her hand on his, "you have to do what's right for you…and not get caught up with us weirdos with weapons running towards the Grimm."

The boat hit the pier and Adele raced towards the front to be among the first to unload.

"Ever eager, huh? Hold up a minute, will you?"

"I kinda want to just get settled now, and nap," she replied. "A nap sounds really good right about now."

He smiled at her briefly, a shadow descending over his countenance. "So this is goodbye for now?"

"It's not like I won't ever see you again. We are in the same class."

"Yeah," he muttered.

"Hey Sky," a man's voice called from a ways off. The two teens turned towards the voice, and Sky lit up in recognition. The owner, clad in warrior's armor, had fiery red hair, a piercing stare, and a countenance that exuded confidence and ego. "I thought you'd never get here."

"Cardin," Sky returned, clasping hands with the other boy. "It's great to see you again. Adele, this is Cardin. He's an old friend."

"Yeah, before Sky's family here moved their butts halfway across Remnant. Nice to meet you. Sky," Cardin said, turning his attention towards his friend again, "you would not believe the Faunus freak I saw here earlier today!"

And with those words, Adele froze like an animal caught in a trap.


	8. Innocence

Praise be to whoever invented backdoors and the abandoned halls that led to them. Rikki grinned to herself. Getting into Beacon, the building at least, had been a cinch. Now for the tricky part…

Securing her hood to cover her face and slipping her shades into place, she meandered through the halls towards the people she wished she could avoid, slid her documents to one of the current students taking forms, and disappeared into the crowd again. Just like a shadow, she told herself, silent, in, out, gone.

A satisfied smile flitted across her lips as she angled herself towards the shade yet again, only to catch something in her peripheral. Focusing intently, she inhaled sharply and annoyed, descending one the group like a vulture.

"OHMYGOSH," she squealed in the best, overly girly voice she could manage as she hugged the girl in the group. "Play along," she whispered in her ear. "Girl," she said in a normal tone, "we just have to catch up." Rikki looked towards the boys, the one eying her like a complete bigot, both with an aire of confusion. "Mind if I steal her away?"

Rikki didn't wait for an answer; she just grabbed one of the girl's bags and guided her towards the main building, various jabber spilling out like two old friend's catching up.

Once a safe distance away, she looked at the girl with a straight face. "You ok?"

"Yes," the girl smiled weakly. "Thank you. The one…"

"Let me guess, ranting about Faunus and how inferior they are to mankind?"

A slight blush crossed the girl's face. "It wasn't that bad. He was poking fun at someone. Thanks for the way out."

"No problem," Rikki said, tone low. "We have to watch out for one another." The girl paled, an impressing feat for her already porcelain skin. "How many generations?"

"I'm the third," she whispered, "on my mom's side. I'm sorry, where are my manners? Adele Ross."

"Bhruna, Rikki Bhruna."

"It's nice to meet you, Rikki." Adele's gaze drifted towards the check-in area. "I'm sorry, but I haven't registered yet." Rikki nodded, noting her unease. "I'll see you around…maybe after the ceremony." Rikki gave a half-hearted nod and watched as the girl waved goodbye before disappearing into the shade again.

Behind her shades, eyes darted from person to person, resting on every Faunus for a short moment to assess, and then move on to the next person. Eventually, everyone was called to the introduction ceremony, and as the masses flowed into the main hall, Rikki snuck off to the safety of her hidden hall.

With darkness encasing her like a cocoon, she removed her glasses and leaned back against the wall. Blessed silence.

Pulling out her scroll, her fingers touched the screen lightly, a soft ring echoing through the earpiece.

"Hello."

"Mama."

"Hi baby; did you get there safely?"

"I'm fine, mama."

"Good girl. Now, remember what I told you."

"Don't attract attention, stay hidden, try to fit in…"

"And make some friends. Rikki, I know this isn't how we thought things…"

"Mama…"

"Ok, how you YOU thought things would go, but I promise, I'm only doing this because I love you and I want the best for you."

"I know, Mama," she said, masking her sarcasm as best as she could. "I'll take to you later, ok?"

"Alright baby. I love you."

"You too."


End file.
